Kisah diantara tragedi
by Desy Rama
Summary: Kisah seorang anak laki-laki yang mengalami trauma semenjak penculikan dirinya bersama kakaknya yang mengakibatkan kematian kakak perempuannya. Dan rupanya ceritanya tidak hanya di situ saja, kisah cinta pun terjadi anatara taro dan gadis misterius dari kuil dekat hutan.


Mendung, langit gelap dan hujan pun akan segera turun. Aku hanya menatap langit dari dalam jendela. Itulah yang aku sering lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan. Tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiriku, yang mengganggu ketenangan ku.

"Kau Komari Taro?",Ujarnya.

"Iya, _kenapa?", _Jawab diriku.

"_Hmm,,_ aku Nakajima Masayuki. Aku baru disini, dikelas B," balasnya.

"..."

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan mu," ujarnya

"Ya, lain kali." Jawab ku. (Mengabaikannya)

Pada saat bersamaan bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Aku bergegas untuk pulang, dan meninggalkannya.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan mu". Teriaknya dari kejauhan.

"Apa yang ia bicarakan, dasar _so akrab_." Jawab ku dengan nada pelan

Saat berjalan pulang, aku berpapasan dengan Makoto, ia merupakan anak dari keluarga pemuka agama. Dia selalu melihat ku begitu tajam, aku pun heran mengapa dia selalu menatapku begitu. Apa dia membenciku?, entahlah.

Ditepi hutan, aku bertemu seorang gadis. Aku tidak tau apa yang ia lakukan, ia hanya terdiam disana. Lalu aku bertanya kepadanya.

" Maaf, kenapa kamu berdiri disini? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?", ujar diriku.

"Apa kau lihat dia?," jawabnya (sambil menunjuk ke tengah jalan)

''_Heh_? Aku tidak melihat apa-apa." Balas ku.

Lalu gadis itu menoleh ke arah ku, lalu ia pergi begitu saja ke arah kuil didalam hutan. Aku heran apa yang ia lakukan disana, sepertinya ia tinggal di kuil yang didalam hutan itu. Dia gadis yang manis dan juga tampak misterius. Setelah ia pergi , aku pun juga pergi untuk segera pulang kerumah.

Sampai dirumah aku langsung pergi ke kamar. Awal nya aku hanya ingin istirahat tetapi aku _malah _ketiduran, sampai-sampai aku melewatkan makan malam.

Mata ku tepejam,dan aku mulai bermimpi.

"Aahhhhhhh..."teriak ku.

"Sepertinya aku mimpi aneh lagi." Ujar ku.

Aku pun bangun untuk mengambil segelas air putih di dapur untuk minum. Setelah itu aku kembali kekamar dan mecoba untuk tidur kembali.

" _Kringg...! kringg...! kringg..!_ " suara alarm jam ku.

Aku pun terbangun mendengar suara alarm yang berisik sekali.

"Huammmmm.. cepat sekali sudah pagi". Ujar ku

Aku bergegas bangun dari tidurku, bersiap-siap, dan pergi ke sekolah.

Saat aku berjalan untuk pergi sekolah, aku melihat gadis yang kemarin aku lihat ditepi hutan. Dia berjalan, nampak dari pakaian nya ia ingin pergi kesekolah. Dia berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke belakang, yaitu ke arah ku, aku pun langsung terdiam dan dia hanya menatap ku sejenak, namun tatapan itu begitu dingin dan tajam setelah itu ia kembali berjalan. Aku berfikir tatapan gadis itu lebih menakutkan dari Makoto.

Sampai disekolah, tiba-tiba saat aku bergegas masuk kelas.

"Oyyy,, taroooo...!" seseorang berteriak.

Aku segera menoleh ke arah suara itu, ternyata _si_ dia, _si_ anak pindahan itu. Dia pun menghampiri ku.

"Pagi, taro", ujarnya.

"Pagi. Kau...?", balasku.

"Nakajima Masayuki, kau bisa memanggil ku Masayuki", balasnya.

Aku sebenar nya berfikir, _kenapa_ dari kemarin ia datang kepada ku, apa dia tidak punya teman. Dia pun juga _so akrab_ denganku

" O_oy_,, taro" sambil menepuk pundakku.

" _Hah,_ _kenapa?"._ Jawabku.

"apa kau mau ikut dengan ku kerumah sakit tua yang dekat hutan itu?" (sambil menujuk ke arah luar jendela)

" Untuk apa?," ujarku

"Berpetualang". Jawabnya.

"Apa?," jawab diriku menegas ulang.

"Apa kau tau, tentang cerita kutukan yang ada dirumah sakit tua itu?" tanya nya.

" Iya, sedikit. Namun aku tidak percaya dengan semua itu, baiklah aku akan ikut dengan mu, kapan kau mau kesana?", Balas ku.

"karena hari ini pulang cepat, aku akan pergi kesana pulang sekolah, kalau kau jadi ikut, kita bertemu ditepi hutan dekat kuil", ujarnya.

"Baiklah", jawabku

Setelah _bel _berbunyi aku segera pulang kerumah, aku bergegas untuk pergi. Sampai di tepi hutan dekat kuil, aku bertemu Masayuki dan ...

"Makoto?," ujar ku.

Aku heran mengapa dia juga mengajak Makoto untuk keinginannya pergi ke rumah sakit tua itu? Apa Makoto mau diajak oleh seseorang seperti Masayuki itu?.

Seperti biasa Makoto selalu menatap begitu tajam.

"Makoto, kau juga ikut?" tanya ku.

"Aku terpaksa melakukan ini, karena dia selalu menggangu ku", jawabnya.

"Ayo kita bergegas", ujar Masayuki.

Saat kami berjalan Makoto selalu diam, dia tidak terlalu banyak bicara seperti Masayuki. Masayuki selalu saja _mengoceh _pada saat perjalanan.

Tiba-tiba saat aku menoleh ke arah Masayuki, aku melihat seseorang anak kecil perempuan yang mengintip kami dari belakang pohon dikejauhan. Aku _sempat kaget_ melihat nya walaupun tidak begitu jelas.

"Ada apa?", ujar Makoto.

"_Hmm.._ tidak ada apa-apa",ujarku.

Mereka berdua mungkin heran karena aku terkejut secara spontan.

"_Heii,,_ lihat itu..!", ujar Masayuki

Setelah sekitar 30 menit kami berjalan, kami sudah dapat melihat bangunan rumah sakit tua tersebut. Kami bertiga pun mengahampiri bangunan tua tersebut dan mencoba untuk masuk kedalam nya. Namun pintunya tidak dapat terbuka .

"Sepertinya disana tidak ada jalan masuk".ujar Makoto.

"Sebaiknya kita berkeliling kesekitar bangunan ini untuk mencari pintu masuknya." Balas Masayuki.

lalu kami berkeliling sekitar bangunan tersebut. Akhirnya kami menemukan satu jalan masuk di belakang dekat rumah sakit tua tersebut. Kami masuk melalui jendela yang kami pecah kan.

Setelah masuk ke rumah sakit tersebut, kami berkeliling mencari sebuah penjara bawah tanah yang disebutkan dalam kutukan rumah sakit tersebut. Dalam kutukan tersebut diceritakan bahwa di rumah sakit tua tersebut ada sebuah penjara bawah tanah, dan sebelumnya ada tiga orang juga yang mencari penjara bawah tanah tersebut namun mereka tidak pernah kembali.

"Jangan-jangan..." ujar ku dengan suara pelan dan spontan.

Aku menoleh ke Masayuki dan aku mulai mengerti mengapa Masayuki juga mengajak Makoto, karena dia ingin mencari penjara bawah tanah itu denga tiga orang juga.

Kami mencari dan membuka berbagai kamar dirumah sakit tersebut namun tidak ada penjara disana.

Lalu, kami membuka kamar yang terakhir dan kami masuk kedalam nya untuk beristirahat sejenak karena kami _cape_ berkeliling untuk mencari penjara bawah tanah tersebut. Disana tidak ada apa-apa, hanya seperti kamar rumah sakit namun sudah terlalu tua. Tiba-tiba aku tertegun melihat salah satu ranjang rumah sakit tersebut.

"Ada apa?",ujar Masayuki.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?," ujar Makoto

"Aku juga heran mengapa aku terpaku dengan ranjang ini?." Ujarku

Tiba-tiba kami bertiga melihat seorang gadis perempuan yang diikat di ranjang tersebut, dan seperti sekarat.

"Apa?," Masayuki.

"Hahhh..." ujar kami bertiga.

"Bagaimana bisa? Ranjang itu tadi tidak ada apa..." ujar diriku.

Kami bertiga panik dan merasa cemas, serta ketakutan melihat seseorang gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Setelah itu gadis itu tiba-tiba menghilang yang membuat kami semakin bingung dan ketakutan. Tiba- tiba setelah itu kami bertiga mulai melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Tiba-tiba lantai rumah sakit setengah nya runtuh, muncul api di bawah lubang lantai yang runtuh itu, melihat banyak sekali binatang-binatang aneh, kami juga melihat masa lalu kami. Makoto melihat ayah nya yang bunuh diri di depannya, Masayuki melihat temannya yang jatuh dari lantai atas sekolah, yang jatuh berlumuran darah dan aku...


End file.
